In recent years GPS devices have started to be used for outdoor applications. For example, fitness watches that include GPS receivers have started to be used by golfers, joggers, runners, cyclists and other athletes and outdoor enthusiasts as a means to provide information related to the activity or sport concerned such as real-time data indicative of their speed, distance travelled, etc. In some situations, it is desired to provide information indicative of hazards to be encountered when involved in the activity or sport. For example, in the game of golf, hazards which may be encountered include sand and water hazards located around a golf course. However it is difficult, especially when the device is relatively small such as a wrist-worn device, to provide information associated with the hazard to the user in a convenient manner. Such difficulty may be encountered when attempting to provide the user with information indicative of hazards generally in a region of interest, such as a golf course, whilst providing detailed information related to the hazards, such as distance information.
It is desired, in at least embodiments of the present invention, to provide a method of efficiently providing information indicative of hazards to a user on an electronic device, and which at least mitigates one or more problems found in existing devices.